yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 071
"Double Duel, Part 2", known as "Sealed God Cards" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-first episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on September 4, 2001, and in the United States on May 10, 2003. Major Events * When a player's LP reach 0, the glass floor under them will break, opening a vortex that will suck them into the Shadow Realm (in the Japanese version, the loser just simply plunges to their death). * Joey, Téa, and Mokuba are held hostage. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi + Seto Kaiba vs. Lumis + Umbra, Part 2 Duel continued from previous episode. All players still have 4000 Life Points remaining. Lumis controls "Mask of Brutality" (which is equipped to "Shining Abyss") and one set card. Yami Yugi controls "Beta The Magnet Warrior" (1700/1600) in Defense Position Umbra controls "Shining Abyss" (2600/800) in Defense Position and "Masked Doll". Kaiba controls "Vorse Raider" (1900/1200) in Attack Position and two set cards. Turn 5: Lumis Lumis draws "Mask of the Accursed" and subsequently activates it, equipping it to Yami Yugi's "Beta The Magnet Warrior". Now the equipped monster can't attack and if it's the only monster Yugi controls, Lumis or Umbra can attack Yami Yugi directly. During each of Yami Yugi's Standby Phases, "Mask of the Accursed" will inflict 500 damage to him. Lumis Sets a card. Turn 6: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Beast of Gilfer". The effect of "Mask of the Accursed" effect activates (Yami Yugi 4000 → 3500). Yami Yugi attempts to Tribute "Beta The Magnet Warrior" in order to Tribute Summon "Beast of Gilfer", but Lumis activates his face-down "Mask of Restrict". Now Yami Yugi and Kaiba are forbidden from tributing any of their monsters for a Tribute Summon. Yami Yugi then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Kuriboh" (300/200) in Defense Position. Turn 7: Umbra Umbra draws. He then Sets a card and switches "Shining Abyss" (2600/800) to Attack Position. "Shining Abyss" attacks "Vorse Raider", but Kaiba activates his face-down "Ring of Destruction" to destroy "Shining Abyss" and inflict damage to both Kaiba and Umbra equal to the ATK of "Shining Abyss". Lumis then activates his face-down "Curse Transfer" to change the target of "Ring of Destruction" to "Vorse Raider"; "Vorse Raider" is destroyed. Kaiba then activates his face-down "Ring of Defense" to protect his Life Points from the effect of "Ring of Destruction", but Umbra activates his face-down "Spell Transfer" to negate the effect of "Ring of Defense" and activate the effect of "Spell Transfer" as the effect of "Ring of Defense", allowing Umbra to protect himself from the effect of "Ring of Destruction" (Seto Kaiba 4000 → 2100). A replay then occurs and Umbra uses "Shining Abyss" to attack Kaiba directly, but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Multiply" to create a large wall made up of "Kuribohs". The attack destroys part of the wall, but the wall quickly regenerates shortly after the attack is through. Turn 8: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Battle Ox" (1700/1000) in Defense Position. Turn 9: Lumis Lumis draws "Mask of Dispel" and subsequently activates it by targeting "Multiply". Now the targeted Magic Card's effects are negated and during each of Yugi's Standby Phases, he will take 500 damage. With "Multiply" negated, the "Kuriboh" wall is reduced back down to just one "Kuriboh". Lumis then Normal Summons "Grand Tiki Elder" (1500/800) in Attack Position. "Grand Tiki Elder" attacks and destroys "Kuriboh". Turn 10: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi's hand contains "Card of Destruction", "Beast of Gilfer", "Berfomet", and "Shift". Yami Yugi draws "Chain Destruction".The effects of "Mask of the Accursed" and "Mask of Dispel" activate (Yami Yugi 3500 → 3000 → 2500). Yami Yugi Sets a card. Turn 11: Umbra Umbra draws. He then activates "Curse of the Masked Beast" to Tribute his "Shining Abyss" and Lumis' "Grand Tiki Elder" and Ritual Summon "The Masked Beast" (3200/1800) in Attack Position. "The Masked Beast" attacks Yami Yugi directly, but Kaiba blocks the attack with "Battle Ox". "The Masked Beast" destroys "Battle Ox". Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Card Destruction" to make every duelist discard their hand and draw the same numbers of cards they discarded. Since "Beast of Gilfer" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Yami Yugi to equip it to "The Masked Beast" and decrease its ATK by 500 ("The Masked Beast": 3200 → 2700/1800), but this isn't known to the other players yet. Turn 12: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then activates his face-down "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Duel continues next episode. Changes to the dub * The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode. Errors * Ever since Lumis equipped his "Mask of the Accursed" to Yugi's "Beta the Magnet Warrior", the monster is continually shown on every shot of his Duel Disk in Attack Position, even though he summoned it in Defense Position. This mistake is first shown after Yugi draws "Beast of Gilfer", in a scene with his Duel Disk. * During the turn that Yugi Summoned "Kuriboh", he placed a card face-down beforehand. However, he places the cards in his Duel Disk in reverse order. * When Umbra was about to play "Curse of the Masked Beast", he had six cards in his hand, but he should only have five cards as he set a card on turn 7. * In the dub, one of the shots of Yami Yugi's Duel Disk shows "Mask of the Accursed" where "Beta The Magnet Warrior" should be. * In the dub, when Yami Yugi draws "Chain Destruction" and when normal Yugi was explaining what the card does, he left out the fact that the card's effect can only be used when a certain monster (one with 2000 or less ATK) is Summoned to the field and that "Chain Destruction" destroys cards in the Deck as well. * In the dub, when Kaiba targets Shining Abyss with Ring of Destruction, he says both of them will lose nearly 2000 Life Points, which would indicate that their version of the card deals the original ATK. However, Shining Abyss has over 2000 ATK points and later episodes have it deal the current ATK of the monster, just like the TCG. * In this episode, Mokuba erroneously calls his brother Kaiba instead of Seto like he usually does in the other four seasons Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes